The Walking Wiki: Episode 16 (Bounty)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Xim: He's gone... Coupe: Ximena, I'm sorry. Xim: *looks up at Coupe then kisses him* Noah: You said your chef isn't good. Well, Fire, one of our members, is actually the best chef I've ever seen. Z: Sir, what does that mean for me? Piet: Z, with Fire's cooking, you no longer are of use to me. Z: C'mon Piet, I've known you for years! Piet: I told you a week ago, after time has past. You all leave, plain and simple. Fire: But my cooking, you said to me I was useful. Piet: You are useful, but you're friends aren't. Coupe: So we can't stay? Piet: No, only him, the rest of you leave now. This Time (Screen shows the group in the forest near The Database) Night: I'm going to kill every last one of them. Evol: Fire said he wanted us to leave. Night: I don't give a fuck, we are saving him. Coupe: I have to agree with Night. Fire helps keep this group together. I'm not saying kill them all, but we do need him. Joe: I also agree, we aren't leaving him. We just lost Star, we don't need to lose anyone else. Xim:... Coupe: So, all things aside...how do we get him back? Noah: Maybe a trade? Metal: No...Night's right, we need to fight for him back. They don't have a single cook, Fire is like a god to them in a way. They won't give him away nicely. Coupe:...Okay, listen... (Screen shows Fire inside the kitchen making dinner) Fire:...*puts pepper in a pan*... (A few minutes go by as Fire puts the pan on the oven) Fire: *opens a cabinets and sees a certain container*... (Screen shows Fire grab rat poison out of the cabinet and look at it) Fire:...*smirks* (Screen shows The Database at the dinner table) Tov: You shoulda seen their face, they couldn't do shit about leaving Fire. MrA: I love it when people are caught off guard. AG: So bro, did you find out what we are eating today? MrA: Nah, Mini asked. Mini: I think it's burgers, I saw buns and beef. Tov: That's what she said. Mini:...No...she wouldn't. Piet: Quiet, Torch and Fire are here. (Screen shows Torch and Fire bring in burgers to eat) MrA: Hell yeah! Mini: Smells great. Piet: *grabs a burger and is about to take a bite*...*gives the burger to Torch* Here Torch, take the first bite. Fire:... Torch: Uh...alright. (Torch takes the burger and takes a bite) Torch:... Piet:... Fire:... Torch:...Tastes fucking amazing! Piet:...*grabs a burger and takes a bite*...Heheh, good job Fire. Fire: Whatever. Piet: Everyone, Dig in! (The men start to eat as Fire watches from another side of the room) Fire:... (Screen shows The Group outside The Database at night) Night: Okay, are we ready? Metal: We gotta do this before we get noticed. Xim: That MrA guy should be out any second now. He g- A6: Hey! Night: Shit! (Screen shows A6 approach the group) Night: *aims at A6* Don't move. A6: Calm the fuck down. I won't hurt you. Noah: What? A6: I want to help you. Night: He's lying. A6: Myself, another guard. and Fire were planning on leaving today. We already had a plan. Joe: So why are you talking to us? A6: Cause when things get bad, you need to shoot whoever is on guard. Joe: You want us to kill your friends? A6: They've indirectly cause too many deaths to stay alive. They aren't my friends. Coupe: So what's your plan? A6: It's already in motion... (Screen shows AG in the computer room) AG: *yawn* Yep, still hate being on computer duty. (Screen shows Fire walk into the room with a cup of coffee) Fire: Here's the coffee you asked for. AG: 'Bout fucking time. *takes the coffee* I hope your coffee is as good as your cooking. Fire: Find out. AG: *takes a sip of the coffee* Mmm, my assumption was correct. Perf-ac-ack! (Screen shows AG grab his throat and fall to the ground) AG: Ha-he-ck. Fire: *pulls out the rap poison* Guess you guys trusted Z in the kitchen with this, and forgot all about it. AG: Pl-ple-ck. Fire: Now we just wait, or actually, just you. *walks away* AG: N-ck-l-b-ck. (Screen shows Fire exit the Computer Room) Torch: *walks up* Is it done? Fire: Yeah, it's done. Torch. Torch: Okay/ MrA and Tov are on watch. Once they're gone we can leave. Fire: And my group? Torch: Hopefully A6 got to them with the extra ammo. Fire: Okay, let's go. (Torch and Fire walk towards the main gate) (Screen shows MrA and Tov at the gate) Tov:...You know they're planing something. MrA: Maybe. But we have enough men to fight back some little pest. Tov: Yeah, we'll be fine. They barely have any ammo anyways. MrA: I just wanna have breakfast, or hell, anything Fire makes that I can eat. Tov: I hear ya. Finally a cook that doesn't make shit like Z did. MrA: Maybe I can go see if he can make us anything. He should be making AG's coffee by now, right? Tov: I don't know. Seems like something Piet wouldn't approve. I would- Evol: Hey! Four: We're here! MrA: What the fuck? (Screen shows Evol and Four shoot several bullets at MrA) MrA: Get down! Tov: Fuck! (Four shoots more bullets at MrA and Tovs area) Tov: Just stay down! Back up will come, they don't have much ammo anyways! MrA: They've already shot more than we gave them! Tov: Shit... MrA: We can get through this. A6 and Torch will be here so- (MrA is cut off by being shot in the shoulder by Four) MrA: Ahg! Fuck! Torch: MrA, Tov! (Screen shows Torch and Fire behind MrA and Four) MrA: Finall- wait, why is Fire with you? Torch:...I'm sorry. Tov:...! No! Torch do- (Tov is shot in the head by Fire) MrA: What the fu- (MrA is shot in the head by Torch) Torch:... Fire:... Four: All clear?! Torch: Yeah, come on in! (The gates open as the group walks in) A6: So, are we leaving now? Night: No, there's one more person. Fire: I agree, we will take care of Piet. Noah: Fire? Coupe: We can just leave. No more reason to lose anyone else. Night: We won't. Joe: We wouldn't even know where they are. Fire: They heard the gunshots, they should be finding out what's hap- (Fire is cutoff by a gunshot being fired into the air) (Screen shows Piet and Mini pointing their guns at the group) Mini: S-Sir, they outnumber us. Piet: Quiet! Mini:... Piet: What the fuck do you all think you're doing?! Night: Saving my friend! *is about to aim at Piet* Piet: *shoots Nights gun out of his hand* Night: Ah! Piet: Right now, I'm the one aiming. And if I see one of you move I'll shoot you in the head next. Metal: Shit...we can all aim at the same time! Torch: No! He's got a guaranteed shot on one of us, we can't risk it! A6: He's right. Piet has some of the best aim I've ever seen. He's never missed what he was intending to shoot. Evol: We've gotta do something! Piet: A6, Torch, I'm disappointed you would turn on your family. A6: I would never consider you family! Torch:...Mini! Shoot Piet! Mini: Wha- Piet: Ha! Torch: You can be with us! You won't have to live in fear! Do you really want to be stuck with that monster instead of a caring group! Night: Now hold on a minute, he seems pretty- A6: Mini, we know you, you've always disagreed with Piet's way of living! Mini:...Bu-bu. Torch: You're the smartest guy I know Mini. End thi- Piet: Shut the fuck up! No more talking! Now, if you all want to live, here's what I want. You have to shoot one of yourselves in the head. Coupe: What! Night: It's not happening! Piet: I know I'm going to die, but I never go out alone. So shoot yourself in the head, I shoot Mini and myself in the head. Mini: Wh-What! Piet: You've killed my whole group. We were living. Coupe: In a horrible way! Torch: You've killed hundreds! Piet: And we've barely had a single death! Torch:... Piet: I'll give you thirty seconds to do my wish, then you can all go. After thirty seconds, I'll shoot whoever I see first. Night: *about to aim at Piet* Fire: Stop! We can't lose anybody! Night: We can't meet his demands either! Piet: 20 seconds! DWAS: We've gotta do something. Four:... Piet: 15 seconds! Four: I'll do it! Joe: What! DWAS: Four! No! Four: It's the only way all of you can live. If he shoots Coupe, I haven't lived up to my duties! Piet: 10 seconds! Night: Let's just shoot him! Four: No, like A6 and Torch said, he will kill whoever he wants before we get a shot. This way it won't be random. Piet: 5! Four: *points gun at head* Piet: 4! Four: It's been nice! DWAS: Four! Coupe: Four! Piet: 3! Mini: I can't do this! Piet: Wha-? (Screen shows Mini run off as Piet looks behind himself) Torch: Mini?! Piet: Mini! What the fu- (Piet is cutoff by himself getting shot in the leg multiple times) Piet: Ahhhh! (Piet drops to the ground and drops his gun which is kicked away by Fire) Piet: No! *looks up to see the barrel of Fires gun at his forehead* Fire: Motherfucker. Coupe: Fire, wai- (Coupe is cutoff by Fire shooting Piet in the head, killing him) (Piets upper body falls to the ground as he lays there dead) Fire:... Night:...Finally. Coupe:...Fire? Fire: If we let him live, he woulda found us. We couldn't risk that. We don't even know if Wachow is dead, so he's already a worry...let's go. Torch:...Where...are you guys headed? Xim: Where are we? A6: At the edge of ClubP Road. We can just walk down it to a nearby town, although we took any supplies that were in there already. Fire: Let's just take whatever is in here. Night: He's right, this place is full of supplies. A6: Forgot about that. Coupe:...Okay, let's all see what we can find. Meet back here in thirty minutes. Torch: Wait, I'm going to look for Mini. A6: Don't, he isn't with us, Torch:...Such a smart mind, wasted. A6:...Yeah. (The screen shows an arial few of The Database as the screen goes black) (The screen then shows the users on the road 2 hours later) DWAS:...It's getting late. Xim: Is this a good place to set up camp? A6: We always cleared out zombies on the main road. But then you guys brought that hoard, so I'm not sure. DWAS: I'll be on watch. We'll be fine. Four: I- DWAS: Four, go rest...and don't ever try to fucking leave us like that again. Four: It was for Coupe. Coupe: I'm not asking you to kill yourself for me. Not even back at C.C. Four:...Yes sir. Coupe:...Let's hurry before it gets to dark to see. (Screen shows the silhouette of a man watching the group through some trees) Man 1: I swear, my revenge will be served. Better than anything you've served your whole life. (The screen goes black) (The screen stays black as 2 different voices are heard) Man 1: You found them? Man 2: yep, right on that road. Sitting ducks. Man 1: Excellent! Revenge will be nice. (Screen shows Ynkr, Teddy and Patts in the forest) Ynkr: I'm so fucking tired. Teddy: Shut up Ynkr. Ynkr: Why can't we have a little rest besides some fucking ten minute breaks? It's been a week since we've left that fucking town. Teddy: And we just found that "fucking" truck that belonged to our group. They might not be far- holy shit. (Screen shows Ynkr, Teddy and Patts run into a hoard of dead Zombies) Teddy: There's so many dead zombies. Ynkr: You think the guys did this? Teddy: I'm not sure. Patts:...Up ahead. (Screen shows Teddy, Ynkr and Patts approach The Database) Teddy: Holy shit. Ynkr: Looks run down. Patts: Recently run down...freshly dead human bodies. Ynkr: Maybe they were here? Teddy: why would they do this though? Patts: If it was them...they most likely kept following the road. Teddy: The road it is then. Ynkr: Aw, come on. Teddy: Shut up. Let's go. (Screen shows DWAS keeping watch in the middle of the night) DWAS:...Fucking Four! Thinking he can just off himself and everyone would be pleased with the results! I swear to god- (DWAS is cutoff by a big rock being thrown at his head and knocking him out) Man 1:...Revenge being served part one. (Screen shows the Man come out of the shade, revealing it's Z) Z: Part two, coming up. (Z then walks towards the camp) (Screen shows Z ten minutes later aiming his gun into the air) Z: Now, time for part three. *fires his gun into the air* (Screen shows Night in his tent) Night: What the hell! *reaches for his gun which isn't there* What?! (Screen shows Xim and Coupe in the same tent) Xim: Is that DWAS?! Coupe: *reaches for his gun which isn't there* Where's my gun! (Screen shows Four in his tent) Four: Shit. *reaches for his gun which isn't there* What the hell! (Screen shows the users exit their tents and see Z) Z: On your knees, mother fuckers! Night: What the fuck! A6: Z? Torch: What are you doing?! Z: Getting my revenge on the people who got me kicked out of safety! Joe: You don't understand! Noah: Yeah, that was Piet! He's dead now! Z: Oh, I understand. Four: *sees the knocked out DWAS* You mother fucker! Z: Last chance! On your knees! Night: Where's everyone's weapons? Z: *smiles and drops a bag on the ground* Night:... Z: Now! (The users get on their knees) Z: *looks at Fire* So, everyone enjoy your cooking? Fire:...I never wanted you kicked out. Z: Sure, but you wanted to stay, even if it meant getting rid of me. Fire: I was looking out for my group! Z: And now, I'm looking out for my revenge! (Z points his gun at Fire) Z: You might serve the best cooked food. But revenge is a dish. Best. Served! Cold! (Z is about to shoot Fire when he is shot in the back from behind) Fire: What! Noah: Who? Night:...No. (Screen shows Wachow and Panchamp appear behind where Z was) Panchamp: Well, this has all been fun. Z: Wh-Who. Wachow: I agree, but, I think we will take it from here. *shoots Z in the head* Coupe: Wachow. Xim: That's Wachow?! Torch: Who?! (Screen shows DWAS waking up) DWAS: Wha-Who? Four: DWAS! (Screen shows Wachow grab DWAS and push him towards the group) Wachow: Like what the last guy said. On. Your. Knees. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Panchamp: It wasn't easy finding you chumps. But at least we're here now. Noah: So it was you who rigged out gas tanks! Wachow: Wow, you're a smart one. I'd hate to kill a guy with a brain. *aims gun at Noah* Wachow: I'll let one of you live, the rest of you must die. So, I'll ask randomly if you'll do it. If you say no, I kill you. Coupe: Just kill me! Let them all go! Four: No! Coupe! Coupe: I'm the leader! You have beef with me! Not them! Wachow: Hmm. Intriguing. Pan? Panchamp: I kinda like it. Xim: No! Teddy:...What do we do. Patts: This. (The screen goes black)